


Unappreciated

by accidentallybroken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Appreciate Ron, DON'T BE FOOLED, Gen, Self-Doubt, The Golden Trio, This is about Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Everyone knew the Golden Trio. No one knew Ron Weasley. No one thought there was anything to know.





	Unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/gifts).



> Ron is so underappreciated. I, myself, don't always fully appreciate his good qualities, focus more on Hermione and Harry, but writing this made me realize what I appreciate about Ron, and how invaluable he is. I haven't really put his good qualities in here, because this is self doubt, but this helps me think.
> 
> This isn't something I'm too proud of, but here you go, Celinarose! I see you everywhere, the least I can give you is this.
> 
> Edit: I recently signed up for a challenge on fanfiction.net, and this fits the category perfectly, so I'm cheating a bit and using this work to fill the prompt.   
> Challenge: Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge  
> Card: Two of Diamonds  
> Two of Diamonds: Write about being second best. Alternatively, write about Ron Weasley

      Ron Weasley wasn't appreciated enough. 

      He was the youngest brother, nothing new, nothing special. The least worthwhile in the family of red-headed blood traitors.

      He wasn't smart, or particularly kind. After all, what was he compared to Hermione, or Harry?

     Even his best friend overshadowed him. He was the bloody sidekick, a red shirt. Expendable. 

     Ron Weasley wasn't brilliant, or brave, or as good at Quidditch. He wasn't funny(though he tried) or popular. Everyone knew Hermione was brilliant, and Harry was a hero. No one knew Ron, though. 

    He was the comic relief. The unimportant one. The only thing that made him stand out was his red hair. The part of the Golden Trio that didn't even need to be there. 

    He was the one who had abandoned his friends in the forest. Who let in the goals. Who didn't do his homework. Who was afraid of spiders, and wore the ruffled dress robes. 

   Ron wasn't anything. 

    No one knew Ron Weasley. No one thought there was anything to know. 


End file.
